Music To My Ears
by Lost in Believing
Summary: His fingers touched the keys, the music just coming to him. "That's Riley...It's so pretty." It was pretty because his music always reflected the person he loved. Union Hotel Episode One shot -Riley/KC-


**A.N:** Wow. I'm glad all of you liked my first one shot! Haha, so I've been doing National Novel Writing Month. And I decided to give up, cause fanfiction was calling to me. So here you go! I wrote this in twenty minutes, so tell me what you think please! Yiruma gave me some inspiration :P

Oh yeah, please go check out xForever Dazzledx and I's community. It's under our account Forever Believing. A community is like a category, but us people run it. And in our community there are only Othersiders stories. Please subscribe if you want all the new stories of all ratings at your hands!

Also. Would you like to take part in the first ever Othersiders Challenge? Please check it out here!

http : // forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 68099 / 20128572 / 1 / (Remove Spaces)

* * *

**Music To My Ears**

The place was dark; an almost eerie feeling creeping out from under every knick knack and object that had been placed carefully in the room. Right now, he felt like eyes were watching him. Of course Jackie was, but that wasn't what he meant. Like eyes lurking in the darkness that was following his every move with out question.

Like others where there, with out being there.

The piano called to him. It was like he was being pulled towards it with out even trying. The music had been calling to him all night, but since they were going investigating, he had no time to play. He had been ecstatic when he saw there was a piano when they had walked in.

So far, it had been their first sweep. And already he was hearing things that shouldn't be. He was the skeptic out all of them, but even he was convincing himself this place had a paranormal feeling too it. Riley didn't know what that feeling was, he just knew.

Riley brought himself to settle upon the bench. It was comfortable, different than the cushioned one at home he was used to. But it fit.

His fingers touched the keys, happiness almost flooding through him. Here was an older piano. It had been here for who knows when. He was just itching to play it...

And yet at the same time, he could feel someone as if just testing him to play it. For all he knew, someone who was deceased could be attached to it. And it was if they were daring him too. Too touch the instrument that once called to them, instead of him.

He couldn't help it anymore. Once the first note was strung, he continued to play a few chords that came to mind. It wasn't a song he was playing, but the music calling to him.

The notes didn't come to mind, just to his fingers. They played with out thinking. With out the thought of what needed to be played next.

"That's Riley..." He heard KC's voice come through softly in his head set. They had the talkies just in case anything went wrong, but they could communicate through the headset that they had to wear. The thing served for more than one purpose. "It's so pretty."

He smiled to himself, glad that the camera was angled away from his face. As he played, all that he thought of was her.

The beautiful girl that hung out with him whenever they wanted. She was scared, yet brave to be going to test the waters for the unknown. All of them were. He could imagine her smile as she drifted away with the music.

Everyone had complimented him on his playing. He had started when he was little. At first, he wasn't that good. But as the years progressed, it was like he was magically gifted with music...

That's what people thought anyone. In truth, he would be the only one that would ever know. The truth of why he played the way he played.

The music was inspired by her. The way she acted towards him. The way she felt. The way that they reacted together as something unbelievable. It was obvious that they shared a bond no one else could feel. But of course, it was still unspoken between them.

If he felt it, he was sure she could too.

The feeling of getting the tingles whenever they accidentally brushed by. Or when the thoughts were centered around each other when they should be focusing on something else. Even the feeling of wanting her presence near made him feel even more comforted.

These feelings had no answers, but right now he wasn't questioning.

And again, those feelings were directed towards his music. It flowed through him like something alive, calling out the feelings and memories of the past. The present. And future. Sometimes, he could even get the paranormal to reflect him.

When he was frightened or morose, the notes would be deep and slow. Calling out a sad song that people would tear up when heard. When he was hopeful and joyous, the music would call out as if it was being asked to be sung. Of course there was those songs being played just for fun, but where was the real fun in that? It was the feeling that mattered.

And right now, he was of course thinking of her. That's why his music was so pretty. It was because his music reflected the one he loved...

He had noticed his eyes had closed as he was pulled in. They opened immediately, his face heating up. It was dark, so no one would notice. Riley knew he had to stop playing now. For if he stayed too long, he would be pulled too far in.

He couldn't let that happen. Not now. In the middle of a sweep. And being filmed.

Riley closed the piano, taking one last look of the keys. Even in the dark, it was beautiful. A small sadness washed over him- he had wanted to stay and keep playing.

One last look, and he felt something small. Like that presence had watched his whole performance like it was a show. Riley was freaked, expecting the spirit to be angry at him for testing the waters.

But yet, he could tell the ghost wasn't angry. Like in the same way, someone finally understood why he played when he was living. Riley nodded in agreement. The movement was small, but the spirit understood. The presence washed away, floating away like the melody had...

Her face came to mind again, causing the music to come to him again. He couldn't help the feeling. The rest of the song unfolded before his eyes as he could hear clearly. Even though he wasn't playing it out loud, it was still music to his ears.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
